User talk:TheHatter
FIXED Requests Hey, 'sup? Profile: A young and friendly boy, Conna has two dreams, having a chance to dance to all of the music in the world and to fly an agent plane. Loves: Fun Likes: Spooky Dislikes: Tasty Hotel Intro: Hi there! I'm Conna! Do you know what would make this hotel better? A turntable! and then another turntable! Accept Move in: I'm in! But you'll put a turntable in my house right? When you Build House: This is so cool! Hey, does DJ Candy live in your town? If she does I'm catching some beats! Request for more stuff: Hey name! I was thinking we should put in a secret hanger and a turntable in every house in name! Star Level 2 *Do you think someday I could write music? That would be awsome. *I once met a woman named Esma. Is was telling me how she was my boss. She was realy anoying. Star Level 3 *Is Violet Nightshade still in town? Me and her are great friends! *Do you know something I think are cool? Wonder Witches! They are also kind of cute to. Star Level 4 *I met this chef guy once, and he ofered me food! Can you belive that?! and when I was listing to music he said that the music was silly! How! *Just because people like tasty dosn't mean I don't like them. I think they can still be nice people. Star Level 5 *Did you know I write books? I wrote one about Violet Nightshade, a girl who likes mushrooms and a wonder witch! How I love wonder witches... *I met this guy who called himself Goth Boy. He seemed nice, but he was so sad... Best Friend: You rock Name! I'm going to make a song using simband about you!}} Hi. Can you mod a sim for me? I don't really know how to mod. Use Maria to mod this, Hair like Summer but black Maria's eyes Poppy's mouth Beebee's outfit. Her name will be Gabi. Interests Loves: Tasty Likes Fun Hates: Spooky Quotes In hotel *Hiya! My name's Gabi! What's yours? {player name}, eh? Accept move in *So, your offering me a house in {town name}? Only if there's marshmellows! After you build house *Hmm... I don't know if this place is fit for a marshmellow party... Thanks anyways. Star Level 2 (she comes at that star level) *When will more sims move in to {town name}? I need a ton of people for a marshmellow party! Star level 3 *Yay! I can have a marshmellow party! *Do you like waffles, {player name}? I know I do! Star level 4 *MARSHMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Star level 5 *Yay! This town rocks, {Player name}! *When will there be a breakfast buffet? I need my waffles! Request for more stuff *Yeesh! I need more things if I can make my place into an all you can eat buffet! BFF reward *Oh, {player name}! Look at all you have done for moi! Here, have my Marshmellow desk! Thanx! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 16:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Joni doesn't do request, he's inactive. Ask Iona123. And, will you do my request? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Help pls :O The eyes a flippers, and yes, that is a star. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 07:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes they are. Truth be told, the character Conna has a crush on one wonder witch in paticular. Also if you ever get short on ideas for characters, feel free to ask me for some help. I think what you do is great! Also if you're intrested, I have another idea for a character. If you want to add my character I'm thinking of, just tell me. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) First of all I don't mind if you shut down until tomorrow. Take all the time you need. Second I would love to be on your buddy list. I was actuly going to add you to mine. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Will you do my request or not? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Error With Derek Mod Any would be fine, but I would like this one.... Thanx! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 04:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wendalyn! I was wondering if you were intrested in joining My Wiki. If you are, feel free to just join and I'll talk to you as soon as I can on there. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 04:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey again! I was wondering if you could make a small edit to Conna. I was wondering if you could change his voice so he has Buddy's voice. Its okay if you say no. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Here is the character you asked for... Could she have Poppy's voice? Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, could you make the voice change on the blog so I can copy it? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Schmow-zow! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 11:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hatter! The mod isn't working for my computer. Do you have any idea why? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 02:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you can add me to your buddy list. I'll add you to mine sometime in the near future. My page has a lot of code but I'll get to it. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) This message will self-destruct in 59 seconds. I'll try to stop it from doing so in a minute. }} How do you update the game? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bieber Request --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 18:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Its okay. Sometimes I can wait a year. Thanx! Also, have you looked at one of my wikis? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Your OC's! :D I finished them! :3 Are these ok? ^^" ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 00:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. I can see that you are not the 'noob' type on the wiki. Which is good. Just that lately a lot of new users don't last very long, hopefully you aren't one of them c: I probably didn't make a very good impression lol :P AAANYWAAY. My "ghetto name" is Leshanique and PippinPaddleOpsiCopolis is my "last name." i got it from Avatar the Last Airbender :3 If you have any questions or requests of sorts just ask me, I might not reply for a while though because I'm not very active these days... xD}} Mod request. Hey, Hatter, thanks for joining the RP, and also, could you please make a mod of my OC, Zain, details : Here I hope you don't mind, but i edited your page to fix my username so it will link to my page. (its icecream18). And i'm a boy. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 11:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. My pic is called "Annie Radd Party.png". Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Request Stuff? I didn't really intend for the tasks to be in there. Just the quotes itself. If that's fine and about the locationdef, sure if you can. If you want I can make your word bubble a template. Just type " }} Where I wrote text type the message. I'll get it done soon. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hatter! I noticed you made a pic for Zipper, so are you going to make the blog? Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, everyone has different opinions..." "No, some people have the same opinion." to test it out. Hope ya like it.}} A new mod Hi! Can you mod Jeremy into a female for me? Name: Sophie Appearence: Clara's hair, tan skin, Clara's eyes, red hair, Taylor's mouth, and Jeremy's clothes. Star level: 4 Bio: Sophie used to own a furniture store. She was fired for napping in a bed that was bought... Interests Loves: Cute Likes: Studious Hates: Geeky Quotes Hotel intro: *I'm Sophie. Hi... Accept move in: *ME? HERE?! Su- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz After you build house *Sleepy, but needs more Request for more stuff *I can't have slumber paties HERE! BFF reward *I don't? sleep when your here! Why not have something of mine? Star level 4: *I'm getting tired.... My matress is to lumpy... I think I'll- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *Hi. *yawn* *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Star level 5: *This town is sleeperfic *I'm tired! Note: Please don't erase the sleeping to much habit from the code. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 03:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Pounawea }} I'll do the other two ASAP.}} Hey Hatter! I havn't talked to you in a while, but anyway, if you havn't been doing that much, I have an ideas for a mods. Also, I've been digging into files a bit, and I might know how to make task soon! Anyway, here is the sim. Also, sorry I havn't got images. And do you think its possible to make a character have black skin? Thanx Thanx! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 08:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Also do you think you could make a character with black skin? I have a really good character if you can. Thanx! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 22:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I am Infernape ffdsfgvbfdgbvfrgvbffdperfectionism }} That's the biggest reason why i'd get it}} Do u recall, da most strangest question of all? --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 21:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 22:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) meep Hi! Sorry, i might have to do it over the weekend... (Recently we got back "check-in" grades-- the real semester ends January) In one of my classes I had a low "check-in" grade because i hadn't yet taken a test; I was out sick the day it was given, so I have to hurry and due that sometime... (But thats at school so i don't know why i'm--) Also, I was super late for the bus today, and was told I couldn't go on computers today (I shouldn't really be on right now, but my parents are away ssshhh >_> ... ) Also, is that Teto in your icon? :U If you're seeing this, it mean's i'm too lazy for word bubbles ~Limited2gal Management 20:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- I give you a hamburger. Uhhh, yeah, I do! ^^ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *0* |text = YES! That would be so cool! Actually, I sometimes do the same thing only vice-versa... In my MS DS games, i'll dress my sim up as some Wii sims, like Poppy... In short; YES, I'll join! :D And I'll try to get that idle-moveset-whatever tutorial to you soon! D: ---- 12:08 PM EST -- Dec./23/2012 }} TS3 Hi! I made a sims 3 account, message me on AgentAnteater! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) You haven't been on the sims 3 site lately. I can't download Patricia Trixe Manderson, it says i have a missing expansion, and it only needs Supernatural, which I have! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you active? And when do I get Sophie? And are you still taking mods? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Japanese ad Chinese stuff is AWESOME! CHA! & I share this account with Janay.I'm Freakishly obsessed with Shugo Chara,Japanese and Chinese stuff BTW We havethe same b-day :O}} Being Wandolier Is Suffering Sure! I need to practice more so thank you for asking uwu --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 04:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sim challenge started! btw GO TEAM SUGAR RUSH!! (avatar you have) にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 07:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC)